Let me be your hero
by ButterflyB
Summary: Sastiel drabble/shorts based on the lyrics from the Enrique Iglesias song 'Hero'.


A/N: Credit where it belongs. I own nothing – lyrics are from Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Apologies if the characters are OOC. This idea, to use the lyrics of this song for little snippets from SPN, has been in my head for quite a while. I could never persuade myself to write it. Now, I haven't been able to even think of my other stories. Let's hope my plot bunny is back up to speed after posting this.

Each 'lyric line' is bolded and in italic. Underneath it is a drabble/short based loosely on the line. These shorts are not connected and do not follow a chronological order.

I really hope you enjoy – please note that I wrote and edited this at 3 in the morning. Please let me know if I made any mistakes. Constructive criticism is encouraged – I want to improve my writing. Now without further ado, enjoy!

**Let me be your hero**

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**_

Sam and Castiel stood towards the back of the dance floor, facing the space that was filled with throbbing, writhing bodies – all bouncing to the heavy beat of the music. Sam craned his head and caught sight of Dean sitting at the bar, alternating between conversing with the bartender and scanning the room.

Their current hunt had definitely taken a weird turn, a low level demon who seemed to have serious serial killer vibes going. He'd pick a couple from the club, follow them home and gut them – returning the next night to do it all again. The local cops were wary to label it as a serial killer, wanting to avoid panic.

The only reason the boys knew it was even a hunt was a tip from Crowley. It seemed the demon had been able to cover his scent enough to prevent being found by angel and demon alike, but he'd clearly never dealt with the Winchesters.

As Dean did his next sweep of the club, he caught his brother's eye and shook his head. Sam gave a slight nod in return, before leaning down to speak to Cas whose eyes had yet to leave the mass of people on the dance floor.

"So Dean says the bartender is no help. Have you seen anything?" He raised his voice slightly to be heard over the thundering music blasting from the speakers.

Cas narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand. What are all these people doing? Why does it look like they are fornicating?"

Sam choked. "What?" He tilted his head over slightly, trying to see what Castiel was staring at. His eyes fell on a couple who did look like they were getting really into the dance. He let out a surprised chuckle. "They're dancing Cas."

Castiel frowned, turning his head to stare at Sam instead. "This is not dancing, Sam. They aren't even facing each other."

Sam grimaced, running a hand over his face as he contemplated how to explain the 21st century dancing to the Angel. "It's just how people dance nowadays Cas. You can't exactly waltz to this kind of music."

"Hmm," Cas hummed, turning back towards the dancing couples. He stared out at the floor for several minutes in silence, before turning suddenly to face Sam. "Will you show me?"

The taller man blinked owlishly at Castiel several times, startled both at the sudden move and the request. "Show you what, Cas?"

The Angel looked back at the dance floor briefly, before pinning Sam once more with intense eyes. "How people dance to this music."

Sam swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat at the thought of dancing with the smaller man. "I – uh…" he cleared his throat, darting his eyes out in search of Dean before looking back at Cas. The Angel tilted his head, clearly confused at the other man's hesitation. "Sam?" he questioned, the deep voice carrying a tinge of concern.

Sam suddenly straightened. What the hell. They might have a better view of everyone on the dance floor. Besides, he wasn't an idiot – no way was he going to pass up an opportunity to get close to Cas, even if Dean was surely going to rag on him later. "Sure Cas," he answered his friend, gently taking his arm to move him further into the dance floor.

The two men stood facing each other, with Sam gently swaying to the music, trying to catch the beat. Cas swiveled his head around, scrutinizing each person dancing around him, before slowly meeting Sam's gaze – hips jolting awkwardly as he tried to copy the others. "Am I doing this right?" he asked. Sam grinned at him. "Uh no, Cas, you need to – uh, hang on."

Hesitating for only a second longer, Sam reached out and placed his hands lightly on Castiel's hips, gently guiding them into a more natural looking rhythm. Cas cocked his head slightly before bringing his hands up to rest firmly on Sam's biceps. Sam smiled encouragingly as they picked up the speed in their swaying, adding a bit of a bounce in their step as they bobbed in time to the music. Their eyes stayed locked even as Sam felt his smile drop into a more natural one, happy in the here and now. Soon the song would end and they'd be back to searching for the demon, but for right now, Sam was quite content to acquiesce to Castiel's request to be shown how to dance.

_**Or would you run and never look back?**_

"Please, Sam." The whispered request was followed by a harsh gurgling sound as blood bubbled out of his mouth.

"No!" The taller man insisted, barely glancing down at the smaller man he was practically dragging along. His cheeks were wet with the tears escaping his tired hazel eyes.

"Sammy, come on!" Dean yelled from ahead of them, using all of his strength to keep the doors open long enough for Sam and Castiel to make it through.

"Sam, they're coming. You won't make it like this. Leave me, just go. Get yourself and Dean out of here." Castiel tried again, gasping as the words took up his dwindling strength.

Sam shook his head, pulling Castiel's arm tighter over his shoulders and pushing against the roaring winds trying to hold them back. He grunted as there was a sharp tug, and Castiel was suddenly no longer leaning on him, but sinking to the floor.

Dropping down to his knees, he tried to pick the former Angel up, frowning as his attempts were stopped. "No Sam." He looked up into cerulean eyes, surprised at the intensity there.

"Sam, it's okay. I'll be fine, but I need you to go – "

Sam shook his head, not once breaking eye contact, even as he heard Dean yelling for him from ahead.

"I can't make it any further, Sam. And I'm slowing you down. Dean can't hold the doors for much longer – you need to go. Go now! Now Sam – run!"

With a choked sob, Sam leaned forward to kiss Castiel's bloody forehead, wetting his face with the tears dripping down, before forcibly ripping himself away and sprinting for the doors. He didn't let himself look back as he left his lover behind, dying and alone…

With a startled yell, Sam shot up in bed, gasping against the torrent of tears streaming down his face. "Sam?" The word came from a very confused and sleepy voice to his left. The taller man whirled to the side, relief filling his entire being at the sight of the former Angel lying next to him.

"Cas…" he whispered brokenly, pulling the smaller man up into a tight hug. The former Angel sighed. "Another bad dream?" he asked gently.

The taller man nodded against the top of his head, burrowing his face into the dark locks. Cas returned the nod, rubbing his nose against Sam's bare chest in an aborted Eskimo kiss. "Okay," he said, knowing that it would be a while before Sam calmed down enough for them to go back to sleep. "We're all okay."

Sam pulled away only enough that he could duck his head to stare intently into Cas' eyes. "I'll never leave you behind – never." He whispered vehemently.

Never breaking eye contact, Castiel smiled at his lover. "I know, baby. I know."

_**Would you cry if you saw me crying?**_

Sam frowned as he walked towards his room in the bunker. He was certain he'd turned the TV off before heading to the kitchen, but he could clearly hear the sound effects of a movie playing.

The sight that greeted him as he opened the door was not one he'd expected. Castiel was wrapped in his duvet, leaning against the headboard with tears running down his cheeks. Startled, the former Angel flinched as he caught sight of the taller hunter.

Concerned at the tears, Sam rushed into the room, reaching for Castiel without even really thinking about it. "Cas, what's wrong?" His heart was suddenly thundering in his chest as he reached the smaller man, pulling him protectively against his chest and swinging his head around to identify the cause of the tears. He frowned as he realized the movie playing was 'The Fault in our Stars'.

The former Angel turned his head slightly , keeping one cheek resting against Sam's solid chest as he looked up at the taller man. "This movie is very heartbreaking." He informed the other man with a frown.

Sam let out an astounded laugh, shaking his head and moving Cas over so that he could sit on the bed next to him. "Yeah, it is. Mind if I watch the rest of it with you?"

After Castiel agreed, Sam quickly situated them to be leaning shoulder-to-shoulder against the headboard. By the time the movie ended, both had tears running down their cheeks, although Castiel was amazed to realize that Sam's tears were merely a reaction to his own.

The taller man shook his head with a wet chuckle, reaching over to wipe a stray tear that was clinging to Cas' eyelash. "Guess I just can't stand to see you cry."

_**And would you save my soul tonight?**_

Sam grinned as he sang the words along with the song playing in the background, leaning against his headboard with Cas curled into his chest. The latter immediately pulled away, frowning unhappily at him. "That's not funny, Sam."

Castiel's voice seemed almost deeper in the quiet moments like these, just the two of them, teetering on the edge between sleep and wakefulness. Sam's playful grin was instantly replaced with a soft smile. "Cas," he murmured, shaking his head.

Cas pulled further away, shifting so that he was facing his lover straight on. "Sam, you know I would give anything to go back and do it right. I never would have left your soul there if I'd known." He dropped his head and clenched his jaw, suddenly very interested in his hands clutching at the sheets.

Sam reached forward to cup one hand under Cas' chin, guiding his face back up until cerulean eyes met shiny hazel. "I know, Cas. I never doubted it for a second."

Cas grinned. "Liar."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, so maybe when we trapped you in that holy fire wasn't one of my brightest moments – but to be fair, you did spring the whole 'I pulled you from perdition' thing rather unexpectedly. It was a knee jerk reaction to ask if you'd left my soul behind on purpose. Besides, you more than enough made up for it."

Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Sam cut him off, using the hand still cupping his jaw to place a thumb gently over his lips. "Nope, we're not discussing this anymore right now. Now come on. You might not need sleep, but I do and I would really love some right now."

Castiel's eyes darted down to Sam's hand cupping his jaw, before peering intensely at Sam though his eyelids. He blew gently on Sam's thumb, before placing a soft kiss against it.

"Sleep?" he questioned, keeping his voice purposefully low and enjoying the sight of Sam's eyes widening slightly.

The taller man grinned. "You know Cas, I'm suddenly not so tired…" He gently pulled the other man closer and no more words passed between them, other than the soft murmurs of 'I love you'.

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?**_

It was a Thursday that found Cas and Sam with the bunker to themselves. Dean had gone out for the day and informed them quite proudly not to wait up for him. The other two men were taking advantage of the space to themselves. They had set up in the war room, with a beer and a book each.

The radio was playing in the kitchen – loud enough for the music to lightly register with the men. Sam looked over at his lover and nervously pushed his hair behind his ear. "Hey, Cas?" He called to get the Angel's attention.

The Angel looked up with a smile. "Sam?" The hunter returned the smile shyly, pushing the hair on the other side behind that ear too.

"I was wondering – that is – uh, what I mean is-" he stuttered, not quite knowing how to phrase his question. The darker haired man merely waited patiently, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

It was the soft, welcoming look on Castiel's face that gave Sam the strength to buck it up and ask his question. "What do your wings look like?" he blurted out.

Castiel frowned at him in confusion. "My wings?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I was just y'know, wondering. I know Dean saw it-"

He trailed off as Castiel shook his head. "Dean never saw my wings." He stated, confusion underlying his tone.

Sam frowned. "Didn't you show him your wings – the first time he summoned you to that warehouse with Bobby?"

Cas narrowed his eyes in thought, before widening as he recalled the event Sam was referring to. He shook his head again. "What Dean saw were the shadows. My wings exist on another plane. They are generally not visible on this plane."

The scholar in Sam piqued in interest. "Generally?"

"There have been some reports over the years, that there are some humans able to see the wings of the Angel charged to protect them. It requires a very strong bond between the human and the Angel, as it is essentially a manifestation of our innermost grace." Castiel explained.

"Oh," Sam responded, dropping his head down to look at the book in front of him once more. Cas frowned at the disappointment in his tone, briefly confused.

The confusion melted away as the Angel followed the thought process. "Silly human," he muttered to himself before raising his voice. "Come with me, Sam."

The hunter's head bounced up in surprise, rising to follow Cas out of the war room. He followed silently as he realized the Angel was leading him to his room. Once they were in the room, Castiel closed the door and turned to face the hunter.

"You know Sam, you and I are in a very unique position," he began, stepping slowly closer to the hunter who was now standing on the opposite side of the room.

"What do you mean, Cas?" he asked, eyes tracking the Angel's movements intensely.

"Well Sam, not only have I been given the duty of protecting you and your brother, but you and I are certainly more – intimate – than other Angels with their charges."

Sam swallowed loudly as Cas came to a stop directly in front of him. "If its works for anyone," Cas whispered, "- it will work for you." With that his eyes flashed lightning blue, and Sam was amazed to see the shapes forming on either side of Castiel, reaching from his back up to the ceiling. The wings were beautiful, and a perfect reflection of the Angel himself.

"Cas," Sam whispered in awe. The Angel smiled, folding his wings back into the other plane gently. "Sam."

Castiel lifted his hand slowly, trailing his thumb over Sam's bottom lip. "That will only work for you," He informed the hunter, his voice low and deep. Sam shivered – the reaction coming from both the words, and the feel of grace tingling from Castiel's thumb onto his lip.

With a searing gasp, the taller man leaned forward and captured the Angel's lips with his own. "Only me," he growled against the shorter man's lips.

Castiel pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Sam's and catching his eyes. "Always," he promised. The men then proceeded to make good use of their time alone.

_**Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this**_

"Sam? Sammy! Get your ass in here now!" The tall hunter jumped at the sudden yell from his older brother. "Dean?" he called back.

"Kitchen – now!" Came the response.

Sam made his way cautiously into the kitchen, freezing at the sight that greeted him. His brother stood with his arms crossed, glaring around the kitchen, which seemed to have been the victim of a flour-bomb. The culprit was standing to Dean's right, sulkily looking at his feet and covered in flour from head-to-toe.

"What the hell?" Sam asked in disbelief. Dean spun around to pin him with his glare. Out of the side of his eye, Sam saw Cas glance up at him before dropping his gaze back down again.

"Your damn boyfriend ruined my kitchen!" Dean exploded, causing Sam to pull a bitchface both at the volume and the tone.

Looking past Dean, Sam glanced at the Angel. "Cas, what happened?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but a glare from Sam had him shutting it with a frown.

"Cas?" Sam prompted, seeing that the other man had no intention of answering him.

Castiel sighed. "I wanted to make you a cake."

Sam blinked. Frowned. Then blinked again. "What?" he uttered.

Castiel looked up then, piercing cerulean eyes pinning the hazel ones. "The internet said I should bake a cake for our anniversary. It will 'appease' you." He punctuated the word with air quotes.

Sam stared at the Angel in shock, before turning around where he stood to see the kitchen. There was a beat of silence, and then Sam burst out laughing. Castiel and Dean immediately frowned in response.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, slightly concerned at the reaction. Castiel merely frowned at his lover. Sam nodded at his brother, trying to catch his breath between laughs.

"Oh my… Cas… Wow, I love you." With a grin, Sam moved towards Cas.

"You're going to get full of flour!" Cas exclaimed, trying to step back. Sam caught him by the arm, and pulled him in tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you for trying, Cas. It's the thought that counts."

Cas opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as Dean reminded the two of his presence.

"I'm going back to my room. This kitchen better be clean when I come back, dammit!" The older hunter's mutterings followed him as he left the kitchen and continued through the bunker.

Sam and Castiel merely looked at each other with a smile, knowing they couldn't be happier anywhere else.

_**Now would you die for the one you love?**_

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

Sam grimaced at the two voices – coming from two of the people he loved most in the world. For a brief second, he wished Jack and Mary had been here. He would have loved to be able to say goodbye. To tell Mom how grateful he was to get this time with her. To tell Jack to stay good – and to remember he would always be loved.

But the second passed, and he found he was glad that they were not here to witness this. He heard his brother call his name again, followed by a sob that sounded eerily familiar. "Ca-as?" he croaked out.

He didn't want to hear his lover make that pained sound – he'd never wanted to be the cause of that sound. It had all happened so fast. He'd seen the ceiling start to collapse, seen the beam headed right for where the former Angel stood and he'd reacted instinctively. He'd pushed the dark haired male out of the way, and taken the brunt of the collapse. He thanked his lucky stars that Dean had been out of the way. His brother and lover were safe – and that was the most important.

"Sammy!" There was a loud creak and suddenly Dean was there. His big brother lifted the last beam off of him and crawled fully into his space. Sam coughed in surprise as he suddenly had an armful of older brother pulling him upright.

As Sam felt himself be positioned against Dean's chest, he caught sight of the former Angel. Tears were pouring down his face, shoulders wracking with sobs as he crawled over to throw himself at the bigger man.

Dean let out a 'oof' as he suddenly had the weight of two grown men against him. "Sam. Sam. Sam." Castiel whispered his name over and over as he burrowed his face into his chest.

It took all of Sam's strength to lift his arm, and wrap it around his lover. He felt tears hit the back of his neck and closed his eyes in pain. His brother was crying. If he hadn't already known it was the end, he'd know now. "De. Cas. Love you…"

Knowing that they would look after each other, Sam felt peace. He had saved Castiel. His brother had Mom. They all had a purpose watching Jack. They'd be okay. That thought was Sam's light at the end of the tunnel, and surrounded by love, he faded away.

_**Oh hold me in your arms tonight**_

Sam startled awake at the creaking sound of his door opening. He sat up in bed, already reaching for the Taurus he had in his bedside cupboard.

"Sam." The voice of the intruder made him freeze. Even half asleep he knew that deep, gravely voice. "Cas?" he asked, squinting in the dark to try and make out the Angel.

The Angel stepped forward then stopped. The room was suddenly filled with light as he flicked the switch on. Sam groaned and threw an arm over his face as he blinked at the sudden change.

Castiel tilted his head, frowning at the hunter in confusion. "You called for me," he announced.

Sam frowned in return. "I what? Uh no, I was sleeping, Cas."

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Yes?" Sam's confusion increased tenfold.

Castiel moved closer. "You were calling to me in your sleep," he paused, looking around the room. "Were you having a nightmare, Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so. Sorry Cas, I didn't mean to bother you."

The Angel's intense gaze was suddenly on Sam. "You are not a bother, Sam. You called, and I came."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, thanks for that. Well, as you can see, I don't actually need help, so if you were busy…" he trailed off as Cas moved closer still.

"You didn't call for help," he said.

"I didn't? Then, what-" Sam warily watched Cas take the final two steps until he was right up against the bed. There was a beat of silence, and then Castiel was lowering himself onto the bed. Sam stared at him in confusion.

The Angel reached over, and using his angelic strength, pulled them down to rearrange their positions. Sam blinked, and suddenly found himself lying on his side, cradled against the smaller man's chest. "What the- Cas?" He tried to pull himself upright, but the older being wrapped both arms around the struggling hunter.

"Shh…" The Angel murmured, and Sam fell silent in shock. "You were calling to be held. So I came. Now sleep."

"Cas, I-"

"Sleep Sam."

Even with his mind flooded with sudden questions, Sam found himself feeling warm, comfortable and safe in the arms of the Angel and it wasn't long before he dropped off to sleep once more. As he teetered on the edge of sleep, the hunter could have sworn he heard the Angel mutter once more, "I've got you, Sam. Sleep, you're safe."

_**I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

_**Would you swear that you'll always be mine**_

"-To have and to hold, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Sam smiled lovingly at the dark haired man before him.

"Well then, by the power vested in me by the state of South Dakota, I now name you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom!" Jody announced, eyes bright as she smiled proudly at the tall hunter and the Angel.

The room erupted in cheers as the men shared a gentle, loving first kiss. Jody glanced around the room, grateful for every familiar face she saw. Dean and Mary were at the forefront, both applauding loudly in an attempt to hide the tear streaks on their face. Jack stood to their left, grinning at the newly weds and bouncing in place.

Just behind them were Jody's own girls – Claire, Alex and Patience swooning jokingly as Donna mock-glared at them.

There were faces missing – Bobby, John, Charlie, Kevin… hell even Crowley was sorely missed, but although they weren't here physically, Jody knew they were here in spirit. Her thoughts turned once more to the young men before her as the happily married couple separated to face the crowd.

"Oh, right! Places everyone," Jody said, as Sam turned to grin expectantly at her. Quickly the guests moved to form a tunnel, each hand reaching into pockets to grab their rice. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce – for the very first time – Mr and Mr Winchester."

Sam and Castiel moved forward through the people, ducking their heads to accept the shower of rice. As they reached the end, they turned back to wave at their family, before ducking out into the attached room.

Mary suddenly took charge. "Okay people. T minus twenty minutes before we fetch them – let's get this reception set up!"

Moving to help Donna lay out the snacks, Jody caught the tidbits of the conversation happening in the next room.

"-know that you're mine forever now, right. No turning back." Sam murmured. She grinned at the response. "Always."

_**Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?**_

"Hey Dean, have you uh… Have you seen Cas?" Sam asked his brother, keeping his head down. He could almost hear Dean's frown at his lack of eye contact.

"No, I haven't. You two fight?" Dean's voice was tinged with concern.

Sam shot his head up. "No, why?"

His older brother shrugged. "You two have been practically joined at the hip for the last few weeks. Figured only reason you two would separate would be cause of a fight."

Sam shot his brother a bitchface. "No, he uh… he surprised me, with something he said. He didn't really give me a chance to respond before he took off."

Dean grinned. "What? He ask to share your shampoo?"

"Dean."

"Okay, okay… Jeez. Sensitive, much? Look, if I see him, I'll tell him to come speak to you. Happy?"

"Yeah, I-" Sam sighed. "Thanks Dean."

It had been a couple of days since Cas had disappeared from Sam's room. When he did appear, it was always in front of Dean, and he left before the oldest hunter could leave the two alone. He insisted he was searching for Lucifer while he was gone. Sam wasn't sure why he didn't completely believe him.

This time, the brother's had been in the kitchen when Cas suddenly appeared. He briefly glanced at Sam before turning his attention to Dean, who was suddenly wiping his hands down and putting his plate in the sink.

"Dean," Castiel said. "Why did you call?"

Dean turned to look at his brother and the Angel. "Look, I dunno what's got your panties in a twist but you two are going to talk it out right now. I'm going to my room. Oh, and Cas? Leave before you guys have spoken and next time I'm summoning you straight into a circle of holy fire, got it? Sammy, come see me later." With those parting words, Dean turned and left the kitchen. The Angel and hunter turned to look at each other.

Castiel immediately dropped his gaze and Sam sighed. "How much longer were you going to hide from me, Cas?"

Castiel narrowed bright blue eyes at the younger man. "I have not been hiding, I've been busy."

Sam narrowed his eyes back. "Please don't lie to me, Cas. Not now."

Castiel turned his head away. "What do you need Sam?"

"I need you to listen. To give me a chance to react, before you run off again."

"I gave you a chance to react when-"

Sam glared at him. "You said 'I love you' and then proceeded to give me exactly thirty seconds to process before you disappeared. That is not giving me chance to react. If you'd waited a bit longer, I'd be able to react the way I wanted to." As Sam had been speaking, he'd moved closer to the Angel. At the last word, he came to a stop directly to the left of the Angel.

Castiel turned to face him. "And how would you have reacted?" he questioned. Sam grinned. "Like this." Without any further words, Sam pulled the Angel's face up to meet his and claimed his lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

He pulled back slightly, keeping their foreheads resting together. "I love you too."

_**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**_

_**I don't care, you're here tonight**_

Castiel sometimes wondered what he had gotten himself into, falling from Heaven for these Winchesters. For these two brothers who constantly tempted fate, who defied Death at every knock and who had literally saved the world. He had lost a lot by falling – his home, his family, his grace.

But he had received oh so much in exchange. He had the bunker – that was his home now.

He had a family – Dean, Mary and Jack. A brother, a mother, a son – a child to nurture and care for.

He thought of Sam. Sweet, selfless Sam – who never went a day without feeling guilt and pain and sorrow. Sam who had given up so much for the world, and never asked for anything in return. Sam, who gave him strength when he had none – who gave him a purpose, and a choice.

Who needed Heaven? Who needed grace – he had Sam Winchester and crazy as it may be, he wouldn't change it for the world!

_**I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

_**I can be your hero**_


End file.
